


i want to feel alive

by Kili_Deadpool



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Cute Wade, F/M, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Sad Peter, Supportive Wade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5004367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kili_Deadpool/pseuds/Kili_Deadpool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All she had ever wanted was to feel <i>alive. <i></i></i></p>
            </blockquote>





	i want to feel alive

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this vine- https://vine.co/v/eP9uvjTpvqL

Gwen Stacy is the most beautiful person Peter Parker has and will ever meet. She could make you laugh so hard you'd cry and she could make you cry so hard you'd start laughing. Peter truly felt like he was the luckiest man in the entire universe to have gotten to be with Gwen. She had always lived her life to the fullest- studying and getting amazing grades, making as many friends as possible (Peter didn't think there was anyone in the world that disliked Gwen), and just loving everything she did. Peter knew he'd never meet anyone else that was quite like Gwen- able to make him smile with just a look in his direction, not even that a lot of the time. She had been on her way to Oxford, the university she had been dreaming of going to ever since she was a little girl playing with her chemistry sets. All Gwen had ever done was _give _and when she finally had planned to take... Peter took more than he could ever fathom. Gwen gave her all to her grades, her friends, her family, to _Peter _and she was finally giving something to herself and Peter just had to stop her, didn't he? He just had to write that message to her on the bridge and sure it was cute at the moment but he could've easily called her when she arrived safely. Instead he acted so selfishly, and it cost her her life. All she had ever wanted was to feel _alive _and Peter took that away when she was finally feeling it.______

______But she was gone and no matter how badly he wished it wasn't true, he had to move on. He'd never forget her, but he had to forget the pain and remember the love he felt for her, and how she'd want him to be happy and do everything she had wanted for her. He found the strength to continue with Wade. Wade was... insane. Anyone that knew him would agree. But Peter seemed to see him in a different light._ _ _ _ _ _

______"You gotta keep moving forward, Petey! Things happen for a reason, and maybe she was the love of your life, but hopefully you'll be together again, one day! I can't die, so I know that my time with you is all I'm ever gonna get, and I understand how you feel! Everyone I know is gonna die around me one day, but I'll keep going, and you gotta keep going too! Gwen would want you to be happy, wouldn't she? So you have to do that for her! I'm hoping you'll find your happiness with me, but if not, there are plenty of other fish in the sea!"_ _ _ _ _ _

______The hole in Peter's chest was slowly filling back up, thanks to Wade. He suggested they go to Gwen's grave, leave some flowers for her. Peter agreed, and decided it was time for Wade to meet Gwen._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Hey, Gwen." He said as he stood in front of her grave. It reminded him of all of those months he stood there, never wanting to leave her again. "Uh, this is Wade... my boyfriend. I hope you don't think I'm replacing you, wherever you are. I love you a lot, but I have to keep moving forward, and Wade helps me to do that." Wade smiled, taking Peter's hand in his. "Hiya, Miss. Gwen! I know we never met, but I wish we had! From what Petey here has told me, you were really, really great." Peter chuckled, imagining Gwen's reaction to Wade calling him Petey. He knew that she would've loved Wade, more than anyone else he's dated before. Peter agreed with that. "So, I hope you don't mind that I've kept on going without you, but I'll see you one day. I love you." Wade set the flowers down on her grave, and the two walked away, hand in hand, feeling slightly better about this whole situation._ _ _ _ _ _

______Wade was always like this, always supportive and sweet... Maybe his life with Gwen was over, but he was still young. She had wanted to feel alive, so he had to do that for her._ _ _ _ _ _

______And with Wade... Peter felt _alive. _____ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> I might make this into a series of Peter and Wade living without Gwen. I hope you enjoyed!!! :) I absolutely love stories about Peter missing Gwen and putting Wade in it is even better. This is based on a vine actually, which is weird but it made me cry so I linked it at the top :)


End file.
